1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a transmission speed of a wireless network, and more particularly to a method for adjusting a transmission speed of a wireless network in accordance with a packet error rate and/or the strength of received signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a normal wireless network environment, there are many interfering sources and unstable states, such as interferences in the same frequency band, antenna parameters and multi-path signal interferences. Therefore it is common practice to set different transmission speeds in order to maintain the signal at a constant quality. However, the conventional regular adjusting methods did not consider special conditions or environment. Therefore under some special condition or environment, the quality of the adjusted outcome might be worse than that produced under normal conditions. For example, in a high-noise environment, it is common that a bad starting or updated transmission speed slow down the average transmission throughput. Additionally, a bad starting transmission speed will cause the system to take a lot of time to reach its optimal speed. As shown in FIG. 1, the wireless transmission apparatus needs some time to adapt to the existing environment, and the system takes eight seconds to reach its optimal speed.
Based on the above shortcomings, it is necessary to evaluate the situation and environment before setting the transmission speed of the wireless network so as to provide an ideal transmission quality for wireless networks.